Il faut avancer
by YaSkyOi
Summary: Qu'importe les difficulté, il faut avancer, même si c'est dur ! Venez voir il y a, de l'amour, la famille, l'amitié, traumatismes, ect .. Désolé pour ce qui l'on lu avant mais elle était pas complète. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !


**Disclamer** **: Bien que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas cette histoire en elle-même est à moi.**

 **Rated** **: M**

 **Avertissement** **: Il y a des relations homosexuelles donc les homophobes vous n'avez rien à faire la bien que si vous voulez essayer personnes ne diras rien, a os risque et périls. Ensuite il y a de la torture de viols ect… Bref si ça ne vous plais pas vraiment ne lisez pas.**

 **Note de l'auteure** **: Ceci est un UA sans magie. Ensuite je le redis mais j'ai un problème avec le temps (je passe d'un temps à l'autre sans m'en rendre compte gomen) et l'orthographe je travaille dessus mais ça peut donc vous gêner. Sur ce si vous venais lire j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Titre** **: Il faut avancer**

Harry Potter-Black, jeune homme de 24 ans brun aux yeux vert, marié et père de famille, étais confortablement installer dans un coin VIP, une salle au deuxièmes étage du « Sir'Black » un restaurant très côté. Il attendait patiemment sa femme qui devais arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec leur fille pour pouvoir célébrer leur 7 ans de mariage et les 5 ans de leur fils. Il regardait son fils James, brun aux yeux gris-bleu, âgé de 6 ans et 9 mois jouer au super héros dans la salle en courant un peu partout tandis que son frère Severus, brun aux yeux verts aussi, était lui âgé de 5 ans et était assis sur les genoux de son père les yeux fermer profitant simplement du moment. Il était marrant de voir à quel point les deux frères étaient différents l'un deux l'autre, James était exubérant, arrogant mais très sociable, Severus lui est solitaire, humble mais froid avec tout le monde sauf son père, Après 10 minutes d'attente ils entendirent du bruit, des voix celle d'une femme qu'il reconnurent comme étant leur mère et d'un homme qu'Harry reconnu être celle de Sirius son parrain et père adoptif. James couru jusqu'à sa mère qui portait sa sœur Lily la petite dernière de la fratrie, elle avait 3 ans et demis, était blonde aux yeux verts avec quelques nuances de gris. Arriver à leur hauteur il leur fit un bisou à chacune. Pendant ce temps Harry qui avait voulu se lever pour les accueillir se rendit compte que son fils c'était endormi sur lui aussi décida-t-il de le laisser faire jusqu'à l'arrivée de tous les inviter sachant qu'il avait passez sa nuit à faire cauchemar sur cauchemar. Il sourit à Sirius qui ayant compris c'était avancer pour lui embrasser le front, c'était leur petite habitude et il ne la changerait pour rien au monde même si Harry grandissait et que certain disent qu'il à passer l'âge des câlins et bisous de son père. Sa femme passez les embrassades avec James s'approcha d'eux aussi, souriant doucement en regardant le fils et le père ainsi, il y avait un lien spécial entre eux deux que personne ne parvenait à comprendre, un lien puissant, dans des moments comme cela personnes n'osais les déranger appart Sirius quelques fois mais très rarement car il comprenait parfaitement ce que ses deux-là peuvent ressentir car il pensait la même chose quand il passait lui-même quelques moments avec Harry seul à seul. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne s'en rendais absolument pas compte et ne comprit donc pas pourquoi sa femme resta planter à les regarder en souriant mais n'osant pas approcher plus.

-Bah alors tu ne viens même pas dire bonjour à ton mari pour votre anniversaire de mariage ? Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une telle ignominie de ta part petit ange ? S'exclama-t-il doucement levant un bras pour lui dire d'approcher.

Elle passa alors Lily à James de peur qu'elle ne réveille son grand frère et alla le rejoindre, arriver à leur hauteur elle se pencha et laissa Harry lui embrasser la joue et le front puis elle s'installa à coter d'eux.

-Il dort depuis longtemps ?

-Non je crois qu'il s'est endormi à peine 5 minutes avant que vous arriviez. J'ai décidé de le laisser se reposer jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit là.

Sirius décida d'amener James et Lily s'amuser dans la salle d'à côté, c'était une autre salle VIP mais il savait qu'il n'y avait personnes le restaurant étant à eux (Harry et lui) ils avaient décidé de garder tout le deuxième étage pour cette journée spécial, il était composé de 4 salles VIP, une de couleur Vert et Argent, une Bleu et Bronze, une Jaune et Noir et enfin une autre Rouge et Or. Ils allèrent jouer dans celle Rouge et Or, Harry s'étant installé dans la salle Verte et Argent étant sa préférée. Ils jouèrent aux policiers, aux sorcières, aux chanteurs, ect ect.. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent plus un seul bruit venant de la salle d'à côté, ils décidèrent donc d'aller voir. Ils entrèrent discrètement et virent Harry allonger la tête sur les genoux de sa femme qui lui caressait les cheveux et Severus allonger sur son père s'accrochant a lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et Harry qui le serrer doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe du canapé, il c'était endormi quand il y eut un silence entre eux.

-Il étais vraiment crevé, il a passé la nuit à veiller sur Severus qui n'arrêtait pas de se réveiller. Dit-elle sans même lever les yeux, regardant toujours son mari.

-C'est bien on devrait les laissez dormir au moins 1h30/2h. On a cas installer les inviter qui devrais arriver d'une minute à l'autre dans une autre salle.

Elle hocha la tête et ce déplaça le plus discrètement possible sachant déjà qu'elle réveillera quand même Harry. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ouvrit directement les yeux, tous les sens en alerte.

-C'est moi mon cœur, je vais juste dans la salle d'à coter avec James, Lily et Sirius. Repose-toi encore un peu.

-Hum.. Grogna-t-il seulement avant de refermer les yeux et de raffermir son étreinte envers son fils.

Il émergea 2h40 plus tard.

-Merde ! Jura-t-il en regardant l'heure. Je vais les tuer me laissez dormir alors que j'ai des inviter ! En plus Sev est avec moi alors que cette journée et pour nous. Ils vont me le payer !

Il réveilla tout doucement son fils tout en imaginant plein de plans pour se venger sachant déjà qu'il n'allait absolument rien faire mais ça le détendait.

-Sev lève-toi trésor, les inviter sont déjà là.

Ils se levèrent et s'arrangèrent puis allèrent rejoindre les autres en entendant des bouts de conversation venant de la salle bleue et bronze. Arriver devant ils se regardèrent affichèrent un sourire qu'eux savent être factice et entrèrent. Il y avait bien évidement Sirius Black, James, Lily et sa femme Luna Potter née Lovegood. Xenophilius son beau-père, Fred et George Weasley, que Blaise et Hermione Zabini, Severus Snape ainsi que trois personnes qu'il ne connaissais pas. Son fils Sev' se rapprocha de lui et lui pris la main alors qu'ils avancèrent.

-Bonjour ! Je vois que nous sommes très attendue avec mon fils, ça fait plaisir a voir ! Je crois que nous allons repartir et vous faire poirauter encore un peu. Lança Harry en partant.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux et couru dans les toilettes avec Severus, arrivé dans une cabine ils se fixèrent et commencèrent à éclater de rire. Ils entendirent Severus e Sirius hurler à la mort ! Se disputant puis les cherchèrent dans toutes les salles ne les trouvant pas ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. Harry et Sev les entendant approcher ne firent plus un seul bruit arrêtant même de respirer.

-C'est comme ça que tu éduque ton fils salle cabot ! Grogna Severus Snape

-Ta gueule Servilus mon fils et super bien éduquer, c'est le meilleur et dois-je te rappeler que tu as participer a son éducation ?

-Pas de la même façon ! Je lui donner des cours seulement !

-Depuis ses 11 ans ! Et tu lui a tellement plu qu'il te lâcher plus et tu étais plus souvent chez nous que chez toi enfoirer, voleur de gosse ! il a vraiment des gouts de chiotte. Marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe inexistante.

Ne les trouvant pas ou surtout se disputant tellement qu'ils en oublièrent de regarder dans les cabines sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'eux pour les utiliser ce qui veux dire que si juste une était occuper c'était obligatoirement eux, ils repartirent prévenir les autres qu'ils étaient introuvables !

Harry attendit 10 minutes pour que son fils soit vraiment près à y allez et ils sortirent, s'apprêtant à rejoindre les autres.

Arrivé encore une fois devant la salle ils toquèrent pour s'annoncer cette fois ci puis ils entrèrent pour la seconde fois et tout le monde les regarda ce coup-ci.

-Bien le bonjour,

-Papa ! S'écria Lily en lui courant dans les bras il lâcha la main de Sev' pour pourvoir la prendre mais celui-ci ce raccrocha a son pantalon. Tu es parti sans moi ! Tu m'as dit pas bonjour !

-On dit tu ne m'as PAS DIT et non pas dis pas. Mais ma petite princesse je ne voulais pas te dire bonjours sans un gros câlin et un gros bisou et je suis parti car vous aviez l'air de bien vous amusez sans nous. Répond Harry faisant semblant de pleurer dans son cou mais parlant bien fort pour que tout le monde entende.

-Papa je suis mieux avec toi tu es attendu ! Contente que tu sois là ! Essaya-t-elle de le consoler. Il leva la tête en souriant de manière espiègle en regardant tout le monde l'air de dire : « j'ai gagné bande d'ignare » fit un clin d'œil à Sev' et répondit enlevant son sourire et faisant une tête toute tristounette à sa fille.

-C'est bien vrai ?

-C'est la vérité, vrai papa. Tout le monde était très triste

-Vrai de vrai ?

-Vrai, vrai, vrai ! Pas vrai ? Dit-elle en regardant tout le monde !

-Bien sûr qu'on vous attendait mon cœur

-Oui Papa.

Il eut un silence. Long, très long. Ou Harry les regarda moqueur alors que sa fille les regarda avec de tout petits yeux tout tristes voyant qu'au bout d'une minute personne ne répondit Harry mit une main sur sa tête -portant toujours Lily- et fit semblant de pleurer laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Il n'y a que toi, James et Maman qui tenait à moi ma princesse, ce n'est pas grave. Même Sirius, mon propre père ne m'aime pas et ne parlons pas de Severus alors que j'ai donné son Prénom à mon fils, la chair de ma chair, mon petit trésor pour lui montrer à quel point je tiens à lui voilà comment je suis remercié, aucun scrupule. Les attaqua Harry sachant que ce serais les plus dur à convaincre. Personne ne m'aime.

-Naaan ! Pas vré Papa !

Lily les regarda tous avec les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle contrairement à son père c'était vrai, elle commença a pleurnicher.

-Pa.. Papa je t'aime, besoin d'toi, tout monde t'aime.

-Mais oui.. Harry on t'aime. Dirent Blaise, Hermione et les jumeaux avec difficulté.

-Et ..? Demanda ce dernier toujours cacher.

-..

-..

-..

-Et ..?

-Et ? demanda Lily à son tour.

-Et on as besoin de toi..

-Andouille. Rajouta doucement Blaise

-Imbécile. Chuchota Hermione

-Conard. Pensèrent Fred et George.

Lily toute contente sauta des bras de son père pour leur faire un bisou chacun. Tandis que celui-ci leur souri de façon ironique en prenant exemple sur sa fille en leur chuchotant à l'oreille que personne ne pouvait le battre à ce petit jeu. Blaise et Hermione sourire bons joueurs tandis que les jumeaux râlèrent mais tous lui rendirent son étreinte.

Il suivi sa fille qui alla vers les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il avait carrément oublié l'existence. Alors qu'il allait se présenter Lily le devança et dit :

-Dit lui que vous aimez papa et vous avez besoin lui !

Ils se regardèrent tous puis la regardèrent elle et Harry eut plusieurs soubresauts voulant absolument rigoler en voyant les haussements de sourcil de ses personnes essayant du mieux qu'ils purent leur étonnement mais ne pouvant pas car sinon sa fille le prendrait très mal et il n'aurait plus cette alliée de taille !

-Ma puce.. Commença-t-il avant de se faire couper dans son élan par le plus jeune des trois.

-Bonjour Draco Malfoy, et voici Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy mes parents. Nous vous aimons et avons besoins de vous. Termina-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

Harry rougit mais ne se laissa pas faire comme ça et fit comme avec les autres, lui faisant un bisou bien qu'il s'abstienne pour l'accolade. En revanche il salua respectueusement Lucius et Narcissa.

-Enchanter messieurs, dame. Je suis Harry Potter et voici Severus mon fils. Je pense que vous avez eu le temps de faire la connaissance de James et Lily et j'espère de tout cœur pouvoir faire de même après tout vous avez l'air de m'aimer et d'avoir besoin de moi ou en tout cas votre fils. S'exclama Harry avec un clin d'œil alors que Draco rougissait à son tour que Narcissa se retenais de rire et que Lucius mis une petite claque à l'arrière de son fils un sourire pleins de tendresse aux lèvres. Alors que Narcissa allez rajouter quelque chose Lily le tira et l'amena jusqu'à Sirius et Severus qui boudèrent dans leur coin. Bien que Severus le fît plus discrètement. Sirius avait carrément croisé les bras et gonfler ses joues comme les enfants.

-Dit lui que vous aimez papa et vous avoir besoin de lui ! dépêche vous, je veux pas papa sois triste ! Dit-elle.

-Princesse on dit « Dites à papa que vous l'aimez et que vous avez besoin de lui, dépêchez-vous je ne veux pas que mon père soit triste. » Corrigea Harry en la regardant. Elle répéta alors la phrase.

Les deux adultes gardèrent le silence, Harry n'allais pas gagner à ce jeu, Sirius pour la fierté des maraudeurs, c'était le surnom de son groupe d'amis avec qui il faisais les 400 coups et Severus parce qu'il était beaucoup trop têtu ! Lily commença alors à pleurer à chaude larmes mais aucun des côtés n'abandonna puis Harry se baissa et pris sa fille dans ses bras

-T'inquiète pas ma puce. C'est n'est pas grave s'ils ne m'aiment pas assez pour me le dire, moi je sais ce que je ressens pour eux et c'est l'essentiel tu ne penses pas ? Dit-il doucement bien que sa réplique fût entendue par tout le monde. Elle hocha alors la tête, et il lui fit un petit sourire.

Alors qu'ils pensèrent tous qu'Harry avaient abandonner pour sa fille, Luna secoua la tête et s'exclama :

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, mon cœur ? Harry se tourna vers elle tandis que Severus connaissant parfaitement son père se rapprocha de lui.

-Bien sûr.

Après cette minuscule discutions que personne sauf Sev' ne comprit, bien que Sirius le connaissant eu peur de comprendre mais espérant avoir tort sur toute la ligne, ils commencèrent à s'installer. Le repas se passa parfaitement bien même si Harry ne parla presque qu'avec Blaise. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables, ils se connaissais depuis toujours mais c'était la première fois en 4 mois qu'ils se revoyais Blaise ayant dut partir a l'étranger pour son boulot. C'est vers 17h qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait parler avec personnes d'autres de toute l'après-midi.

-Oula Blaisy, mon chou à la crème, tu te rends compte ? Tout le monde stoppa ça discussion en l'entendant.

-Non quoi mon choupinou ?

-On a tellement étais absorber l'un par l'autre qu'on en a même oublier nos femmes !

-Tu es le pire très cher car en plus d'avoir oublié ta femme le jour de votre anniversaire de mariage, tu as aussi oublié tes enfants, un dont c'est aussi l'anniversaire, et tes inviter quel mauvais hôte tu fais !

Tout le monde éclata de rire !

-Bien lancé ! Dirent les jumeaux en donnant une claque chacun sur le cranent de leur hôte !

-Je n'oublierais jamais ma famille ! Mais j'avais peur que si je ne te parlais pas aujourd'hui tu me fasses une crise de jalousie en disant « Déjà que tu m'oblige à venir à ton anniversaire de mariage qui est aussi l'anniversaire de Severus votre fils le fruit de vos ébats, de votre union, de vos sentiments, tu ne m'adresse pas la parole ? Tu me laisse souffrir dans mon coin en me disant que je ne suis que l'amant qui s'accroche à toi ! Quel disgrâce ». Imita faussement Harry. Puis je ne voulais pas non plus que tu me fasses une dépression après cette crise que tu m'aurais fait car je ne t'aurais même pas écouté ! Ricana Harry

-Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot n'est pas ?

-Bien sur mon caramel !

La famille Malfoy était vraiment choquée par le comportement immature de leur hôte et cela leur plut car ça changeait vraiment de leur entourage.

-Bon je te laisse mon chocolat. Je vais faire mon travail et allez d'inviter en inviter.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit il alla voir Hermione avec qui il parla de politique pendant 1 bonne demi-heure, son beau-père à qui il parla géographie, nature ect.., pendant a peu près 1h15 puis avec les jumeaux avec qui il parla blagues, souvenirs et mauvais coups à faire pendant 2h et enfin il arriva à la famille Malfoy.

-Je viens enfin à vous mais comme on dit le meilleur pour la fin.

-C'est exact. Répondit Lucius

Luna, Snape et Sirius s'approchèrent et Harry comme à chaque fois qu'il était près de sa femme, il lui embrassa la joue et le front.

-Harry, je vais refaire les présentations correctement cette fois ci. Dit cette dernière souriante. James, Lily venez aussi. Les appela-t-elle Sev' n'ayant pas lâcher son père plus de 10 minutes de toute la journée.

James et Lily arrivèrent en ramenant avec eux tous les autres ne voulant absolument pas quitter les Weasley avec qui ils jouèrent aussi bien et Blaise et Hermione pour ne pas être a l'écart.

-Bien alors voici Lucius Malfoy mon oncle..

-Quoi et tu me le présente au bout de 7 ans de mariage seulement ?!

-Notre oncle ? Dirent James et Lily

-C'est ça. Et mon cœur ils viennent à peine de venir ici, ils étaient à l'étranger moi-même je ne les ai vues que de rare fois bien que chaque mois on prennent des novelles les uns des autres.

-Oh ! D'accord donc ravi de vous rencontrer !

-Et.. Commença Sirius

-Bon il est déjà assez tard ça vous dis qu'on aille chez moi pour manger ? L'ignora Harry

Tout le monde hocha la tête pour signaler son accord. Ils avaient tous remarquer qu'Harry évita Severus Snape et Sirius Black de toute la journée mais croyant à tort que c'est parce qu'il était avec les autres alors que maintenant ils avaient la preuve que ce n'était absolument pas cela. Quand ils arrivèrent chez la famille Potter-Black qui étais en face du restaurant il fit visiter à la famille Malfoy, c'était un loft, il y avait trois étages :

-le sous-sol qui était diviser en trois servais de salle de sport ou y avais un petit lit, ou mini chambre composer d'un lit double et un mini bureau et un canapé puis il y avait une piscine de jardin qu'il sortait rarement l'été mais qui étais à l'intérieur tout le reste de l'année les enfants préférer même la laisser à l'intérieur pouvais jouer et faire tout le bruit qu'ils voulaient sans avoir à se soucié des voisins.

-le rez-de-chaussée il y avait un écran plasma, basses, un mini bar, une chambre, une salle de bain face à la chambre, des toilettes, deux gros canaper, trois fauteuils, une table basse, un mini bar/cuisine, une table et une balançoire

-au premiers étage une salle de bain, des toilettes, un bureau et 4 chambres qui avaient toute leur propre salle de bain.

-C'est vraiment beau et grand chez vous messieurs Potter

-S'il vous plais madame Malfoy appeler moi Harry nous de la même famille de ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-JE T'AIME ET J'AI BESOIN DE TOI FILS !

Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement sauf Harry qui alla le voir et le pris dans ses bras mais ce qui montra qu'il s'en voulait pour son caractère de chiotte (il faut bien l'avouez) et que cela lui avait couter de l'ignorer c'est qu'il se sépara de Sev' qui compris bien que son père voulait rassurer le sien et même se rassurer lui-même.

-Et je m'appelle Potter-Black. Rajouta Harry

-Désoler, appeler moi Narcissa, je suis quand même la cousine de votre père !

Harry se retourna vers Sirius qui rigola.

-Je voulais te le dire mais tu m'as complètement ignorer..

-Je ne vois absolument pas te quoi tu parles ! Dit Harry de mauvaise foi

Ils se moquèrent tous de lui puis ils passèrent à table Harry prépara des pâtes carbonara.

-Ce n'est pas un grand plat mais j'ose espérer que nous allons vous revoir souvent donc je ne vous fais pas de fausse pub ! En plus c'est notre repas préférer à Sev' et moi puis il est assez tard bientôt 22h donc voilà ! Dit Harry à la famille Malfoy. Bon appétit.

Il servit tout le monde sauf Snape et parla de tout et de rien.

-Harry. Dit ce dernier.

-..

-Harry

-…

-Putain Potter

-..

-Servilus c'est Potter-Black.

-Ta gueule le cabot, Harry

-..

-..

-..

-Harry Potter-Black !

-..

-Merde tu fais vraiment chier ! Je ne le dirais pas ! T'es vraiment un hôte pourri !

-..

-..

Harry se remit à parler avec ses invité, imperturbable. Severus au bout de 15 minutes s'exclama :

-Oh merde tu es un cas désespéré, je t'aime.. Un peu et j'ai besoin de toi… Et surtout de ta putain de cuisine !

-Oh Severus, je ne vous avais pas vu excusez-moi, vous me connaissais je suis très maladroit ! Sourit Harry

-C'est ça oui, je venu passez la journée pour vous voir et voilà comment je suis traité ! Remarque cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié quand l'on sait que c'est ce cabot de malheur qui vous a éduquer.

Harry éclata d'un rire fort tandis que Sirius se mit a vociférer puis a bouder !

Harry se leva alla derrière Snape, le servi, se pencha vers lui et… lui fit la bise et retourna s'assoir avant qu'il puisse avoir le temps de réaliser ce qu'il s'est passez et de l'attraper.

Vers 23h Harry parti coucher ses enfants bien que Lily se soit endormie sur sa mère directement après qu'elle est fini de manger. Quand les enfants furent endormis il redescendit.

Ils profitèrent d'êtres sans les enfants pour vraiment faire connaissance, parler des affaires d'adulte ne pas avoir a constamment un œil sur eux. Harry, Narcissa et Lucius s'entendaient parfaitement mais Draco lui fut plus froid, plus distant bien que très gentil avec tout le monde. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier ne pas avoir le dernier mot.. Ce n'était pas grave, ils passèrent quand même une bonne fin de soirée. Harry appris que Severus, Sirius et Lucius ont étaient dans la même classe toutes leur année de collège et de lycée, que ses pères ont étaient affreux avec les deux autres, que Snape était le meilleur ami de Lucius et de sa défunte mère et qu'il était aussi le parrain de Draco. Que Sirius et Narcissa ont toujours étaient très proche et que son mariage avec Lucius avez atténuer les tensions entre les deux hommes, que la séparation faisait beaucoup trop de mal à Sirius et qu'il pensait ne jamais les revoir que c'était donc pour ça qu'il ne lui avait pas parler d'eux, même s'ils étaient restés en contact. Luna bien qu'ayant gardé contact avec sa famille n'étaient pas proche d'eux ne les connaissant pas plus que ça.

Quand il fut 4h il décidèrent de finir la soirée et de se revoir dans la semaine. Les Malfoy n'ayant pas encore fini d'emménager ils iraient donc chez Severus qui habitait à 30 minutes en voiture. Sirius lui pris la chambre du sous-sol qui étais considérer autant comme la chambre de ce dernier étant souvent voire même tout le temps dans cette maison, Harry et lui ayant du mal à vivre l'un sans l'autre puis Sirius quand il n'était pas au restaurant ou dans son appartement qui se trouvait au-dessus de celui-ci étais tout le temps au sous-sol pour faire du sport ! La chambre avait même été faite pour lui car il dormait souvent sur un fauteuil après avoir fait son sport, ce qui on l'accorde n'est pas très confortable à long terme et donne des problèmes de dos en ayant eu marre de l'entendre se plaindre à longueur de temps Harry avez aménager la chambre même si ce fut aussi une excuse pour l'avoir plus souvent avec eux, Sirius à simplement saisi cette opportunité le voulant aussi. Les jumeaux Weasley eux étaient complètement avachi sur les canaper, beaucoup trop bourrer pour bouger ils s'endormirent ainsi. Et alors que Blaise et Hermione s'apprêtèrent à suivre les Malfoy pour rentrer chez eux, Harry les arrêta, il voulait avoir Blaise sous la main, ils avaient quand même passé 4 mois sans se voir, non mais oh !

-La chambres d'ami (celle du rez-de-chaussée) est libres. Vous dormirez ici !

-Mais.. Commença Hermione

-Bien sûr !

-Mais Blaise on habite à seulement deux rue on peut très bien dormir chez nous ! Râla-t-elle

-M'en fou ! Dirent Blaise et Harry d'une même voix.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Oui Lucius ?

-Harry pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils dorment ici alors qu'ils habitent a deux rue ?

-Mais Narcissa voilons ! Répondirent Luna et Sirius

-Parce qu'il m'a manqué ! rajouta Harry

-Evidemment ! Finit Blaise le sourire aux lèvres. 4 mois sans se voir c'est très dur.

Harry, Luna, Sirius et Blaise rigolèrent alors qu'Hermione et Snape soupirèrent et que les Malfoy étaient sur le cul.

-Mais peut-être qu'Hermione veut passer du temps avec son mari, elle aussi à passer 4 mois sans le voir après tout.

-Euh.. Draco.. Dit simplement Mione avant d'être couper

-Je reste ! Répond Blaise. Elle savait dans quoi elle s'engager en m'épousant, elle connaissait ma relation ma relation avec Harry étant donné que c'est lui qui nous a présenter. N'est-ce pas Mi amor ?

-De toute façon nous ne le laisserons pas partir ! S'écria Sirius

-Il est de notre famille. Dit doucement Luna

-Je ne les sépare pas, ils ont une chambre ensemble en plus. Rajoute seulement Harry. Ça ne te gêne pas 'Mione, hein ?

-Nan ne t'inquiète pas.

-En fait, vous savez que mon père est parti depuis cette après-midi ? Vous aviez remarqué ?

Ils regardèrent tous Luna, personnes n'y avait fait attentions.

-Au moins il est venu, tu dois être contente petit ange !

-Oui très. Sourit Luna.

Après que les Malfoy et Severus soit parti, ils allèrent tous ce coucher étant vraiment fatigué.

…..

-Salut Draco, comment tu vas ?

-Coucou Blaise, ça va merci et toi ? Si tu es ici c'est que tu fini ton boulot ?

-Ça va merci. Non pas du tout, je suis en arrêt maladie, je me suis cassé le poigner il y a une semaine et pour un ostéopathe comme moi ce n'est pas le top pour pouvoir travailler ! Ricana Blaise en montrant son poigné dans un plâtre.

-C'est sûr. Confirma Draco. Comment tu as fait ton compte ?

-J'ai mal réceptionner Lily alors qu'elle allait tomber des escaliers. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-Je suis venu voir Luna. Elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant Luna pour Draco et Harry et Hermione pour Blaise. Cela faisait maintenant presque 3 ans qu'ils avaient fais connaissance à cette « fête » et Draco s'était très bien intégrer au groupe, bien qu'il ait remarquer qu'entre Harry, Blaise et Luna il y avait un lien vraiment spécial que personne sauf Sirius qui avais le même avec Harry ne pouvaient comprendre ni même interférer pas même Hermione. C'était comme s'il y avait le monde et eux deux catégories bien distinctes.

-Lut les bouseux ! Lança joyeusement Harry, Hermione qui était à ses coté lui tapant l'arrière de la tête. Mais ça ne va pas bien, tu m'as fait mal 'Mione !

Blaise se leva pour dire bonjour à celui qu'il considérer comme un frère, son double et sa femme, il fit une accolade et la bise à Harry puis parti embrasser Hermione alors que ce dernier fit une brève accolade à Draco. Ces deux là se chamailler autant qu'ils s'adorer. Bien qu'aucun des deux ne voulais se l'avouer !

-Tu m'as manqué mi amor ! Chuchota Blaise à sa femme quand il se furent installer,

-Qu'entend-je ?! Mon caramel tu me brise le cœur si tu ne me le dis pas ça veut dire que moi je ne t'ai pas manqué ? Traite ! Dit Harry en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table !

-Aïe ! Putain tu me le paieras !

-Tant pis je vais te tromper avec l'albinos pour la peine !

Harry se rapprocha de Draco et lui serra le bras fortement en voyant qu'il essayer de se défaire de sa prise en râlant ! Draco avait le cœur qui battait affreusement vite, comme s'il avait fait un marathon ! Il avait compris récemment qu'il était sous le charme du mari de sa cousine qui était le fils d'un de ses cousins au second degré j'ai nommé Sirius Black et quand plus la personne dont il était amoureux car ce n'était pas un petit béguin ce n'était de toute façon plus de son âge il avait 28 ans que diable, étais père de famille ! Mais comment rester insensible à cet homme ? Son caractère de cochon, il était trop tactile, extrêmement têtu, chiant et n'avait aucune manières mais il était gentil, toujours là pour aider les autres, attentionné, compréhensif ect.. Et pour ne rien gâcher il était magnifique ! Bref Draco était amoureux..

-Lâche moi, le balafré, je ne peux pas draguer si tu te colles à moi ! Débrouille toi tout seul !

-Tu veux encore un plan d'un soir ? Demanda Harry sans pour autant le lâchez mais au contraire se rapprochant.

-Tu ne veux pas te trouver quelqu'un, une relation durable serais préférable non ?

-Bah alors Hermione tu me drague ?

-N'importe quoi, jamais dev..

-Chut ! Dit Blaise en montant le son de la télé.

INFORMATION INPORTANTE : Tom Elvis Jedusor autrefois surnommé Voldemort, criminel de la pire espèce a réussi à s'évader de prison hier soir.

-QUOI ?! Cria Blaise. MAIS COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ?! MAIS POURQUOI BANDE DE CONNARD ?!

Harry se leva précipitamment, vite rejoins par Blaise laissant les deux autres sur le cul et alors qu'ils allaient se lever Sirius rentra en trombe dans la pièce.

-Ou sont Harry, Blaise et Luna ?!

-Euh..

-Putain il sont où ?

-Les garçons ont vu les infos et ils sont parti mais on ne s'est absolument pas où !

-Et Luna ?

-On ne sais pas elle devait venir mais on n'a pas de nouvelles qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rester pas là sans rien faire merde essayer de l'appeler !

Sans comprendre ils firent ce que Sirius leur demandait. 15 minutes plus tard Harry arriva avec ses enfants et Blaise.

-Luna est arriver ? Demanda directement Harry aux autres en courant dans les bras de Sirius sans lâchez la main de Blaise

-Papa tu fou quoi ?! Je me suis taper la honte à l'école par ta faute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de taper un scandale en disant qu'on devait te suivre, les cours ne sont même pas finis !

-Langage. Le réprimanda Hermione voyant qu'Harry ne réagissais pas.

Soudain le téléphone d'Harry sonna, il regarda et répondit aussi vite que possible activant le haut-parleur sans s'en rendre compte.

-Luna petit ange ! Jedusor s'est échapper rentre vite s'il te plaît ! je suis parti récupérer les enfants ! Blaise est avec moi ! Reviens vite ! Dit-il sans la laissez parler !

-Salut, comment ça va depuis le temps ? Je constate que tu ne m'as pas oublié gentil garçon ! Désolé mais ton petit ange est momentanément injoignable ! Harry et Blaise pleurèrent en entendant cette voix rauque et froide. Alors que Sirius lui s'énerva, laissant les autre dans l'incompréhension la plus total. Lily se mit à pleurer, paniquer en voyant son oncle et son père en pleure, James ne bougea plus, se demandant même s'il avait le droit de respirer alors que Severus alla rejoindre son père et le prit dans ses bras comme s'il voulait le rassurer, Harry sursauta en le sentant et ce reprit mais ne pensa pas à enlever le répondeur ou bien juste dire à ses enfants de partir. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Ni lui ni Blaise ni même Sirius. L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante. 'Mione ne sachant pas quoi faire alla faire son mari et à peine le toucha-t-elle qu'il criât et la repoussa violement faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il se rapprocha d'Harry évitant même de toucher Severus.

Draco lui s'approcha de Lily et James les prit dans ses bras et les amena vers Hermione toujours sous le choc en lui disant de les sortir de la pièce et de rester avec eux. Elle le fit sans discuter. Il voulut faire de même avec Sev' mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas son père alors il abandonna.

-Était-ce ce cher Blaise que j'ai entendu crier ? Ricana la voix au téléphone.

-..

-On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était impoli de ne pas répondre ? Je devrais peut-être refaire votre éducation .. ? Entendant cette phrase ils frissonnèrent.

-ENFOIRER ! J'AURAIS DÛ TE TUER QUAND J'EN AVAIT L'OCCASION !

-Ohoh ! Sirius est donc là aussi ! Qui y a-t-il d'autre ? Sirius, Blaise, toi mon petit Harry et j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais plusieurs enfants ils sont là aussi ? Tu en as combien ? Tu devrais me les présenter un jour ! Harry serra fort Severus qui ce laissa faire docilement. Il y a qui ? Harry ?

-..

-Blaise ?

-..

-LES GARCONS !

-Personne Dirent-ils

-Menteur ! Je vais vraiment devoir revoir votre education !

-Vous ne connaissais pas !

-Eh bien dans ce cas dit moi Harry.

-..

-Tu dois vraiment y tenir pour ne pas me dire son nom, hihi.

-..

-Très bien fini de rire si tu tien a ton petit ange comme tu dis si bien tu vas me le dire ! Et le nombre et nom de tes enfants !

-Passez là moi ! Ne lui faite rien ! Ses enfants ont besoin d'elle !

-Contre sa vie qu'est-ce que tu m'offre ?

-Passez là moi ! Si elle va bien ..

Comme il laissa sa phrase en supant Draco, Severus, Blaise et Sirius le regardèrent ne voulant pas comprendre ce qu'il pouvais donnez contre une vie, contre SA vie, Severus le serra fort dans ses bras commençant à pleurer alors qu'Harry lui embrassa le visage avant de lui faire un bisou esquimaux et de lui embrassez le front, c'était leur rituel à eux seul, Harry avaient des rituels avec tout le monde, avec James un bisou sur le front, Blaise une accolade et une bise, Luna une bise et le front, Lily un bisou sur le cou ce qui la faisait rire et un sur le front et avec Sirius c'étais lui qui lui embrassais le front, pour eux un bise sur le front c'était quelque chose de précieux qui voulais dire qu'il ferait tout pour les protéger, qu'il veillais sur eux, qu'il les aimait. Harry n'aurait donc pas dû faire cela dans cette situation alors qu'il était ensemble et qu'aucun des deux n'allais partir, cela voulait dire qu'il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il allait donner en échange de son petit ange. Ils commencèrent tous a avoir peur.

-Passez là moi ! Répéta-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Il y eut plusieurs bruits de l'autre coté du combiner puis un petit gémissement de douleur !

-Ha.. Harry, Blaise… Dit doucement Luna en pleurant. Il est revenu, je ne veux pas 'Ry, je veux plus, c'est pas moi, il est vraiment revenu !

-Luna/Petit ange/Maman ! Dirent Blaise, Harry, Sirius, Draco et Severus.

-Harry.. Oh Harry il y a..

-Maman..

-Oh mon bébé, si tu savais comme je vous aime fort, tellement, mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas revivre ça,Harry, Blaise je n'en peux plus !

-Petit ange, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là ! Tom, Prend moi à sa place, une vie pour une vie. Les enfants ont besoin d'une mère !

-NON. Cria tous les autres

-Qu'as-tu de plus que Luna, pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Demanda Jedusor

-Ne fais pas l'innocent je sais que tu veux ta revanche sur moi, moi que tu n'as pas pu toucher, moi qui ai fait partir tout le monde, moi qui tes blesser au visage, ce visage que tu adorer regarder dans le miroir !

-Tu as raison c'est toi que je veux ! Mais je veux aussi te faire souffrir !

On entendit alors des bruits de coup, des cris, des suppliques, des vêtements qui s'enleve et des déhanchement Jedusor en bout sadique qu'il était, avait mis le téléphone vers leur sexe pour qu'Harry puisse bien entendre ce qui se passais bien que Jedusor le disait, ils entendirent les gémissements de plaisir de Tom, les pleure de Luna et tous les autres et les menaces d'Harry qui avait posé les mains sur les oreilles de son fils avec celle de Draco par-dessus. Puis Jedusor la tortura, la poignardant plusieurs fois et la réveillant à chaque fois qu'elle eut le culot de s'évanouir, après 2 heures de ce traitement alors que Sirius faisait de recherche est avait appeler la police qui était venu très vite mais n'arrivais pas a savoir d'où venait l'appel, Jedusor arrêta les hémorragie, ne voulant pas la tuer pour pouvoir avoir Harry.

-Je te veux et je t'aurai. Dis-toi bien que si parce que je l'ai touché notre accord ne fonctionne plus pour elle cela sera pire je le garderais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra continuant les sévices pour je t'enverrais tout les jours une partie de son corps en terminant pas le cœur !

-NON ! NE LA TOUVHE PLUS ! JE PRENDS SA PLACE MAIS LAISSE LA ! Cria Harry libérant enfin son emprise sur son fils qui n'avait pas voulu le lâchez bien que tout le monde et essayer de le déloger de ses bras Harry lui-même l'ayant fait mais Severus n'a pas abandonné, le tenant fermement.

Soudain on entendit un coup de feu puis Jedusor hurla à la mort un autre coup de feu, un corps qui tombe et trois autres tires. Quelqu'un pris le téléphone et ..

-Har ..ry.. mon.. cœur… ap..pelle.. les.. les enf.. fants.. s'il.. te.. plait ! Dit doucement Luna ayant du mal à parler. Dé.. pê.. che !

Sirius courut chercher James et Lily suivi d'Hermione.

-MAMAN ! Crièrent-ils en allant directement dans les bras de leur père.

-Cou..Cou mes bé..bé, Vous allez bien ?

-Et toi maman ? Tu as la voix bizarre ! Dit James

-Je voulais vous dire que je vous aime tellement fort ! Je dois partir mes chéris

-Nous aussi maman reviens nous vite !

-Je.. ne reviendrais.. pas bébé.. mais je veux.., il faut.. que vous preniez.. bien soin.. de ton.. ton Blaise.. et de votre imbécile.. de père car.. personne.. ne peut.. vous aimez plus.. que lui ! Et bientôt vous comprendrais.. ce qui se.. passe auj.. aujourd'hui.. parce que.. c'est notre.. histoire et.. que Papa et tonton.. vont devoir.. vous la.. rac..onter. Il faut.. que vous.. soyer fort.. car moi je ne.. le suis.. pas assez... Je vous aime.. tellement mais je.. n'ai plus la force.. de me battre.. pour venir.. près de.. vous, je suis.. tellement désolé.. mais je ne peux pas.. je ne.. veux pas. N'oubliez pas.. que je.. vous aime et que vous.. devez.. prendre soins.. de tonton et papa, aidez le à trouvez le bonheur.. qui.. je le sais est plus proche.. qu'il ne le.. pense et surtout.. ne lui en.. voulais pas.. s'il refais.. sa vie je veux.. même que vous l'y aidiez. Je vous aime.. quand vous.. penserez.. à moi je veux que .. regardiez le ciel et.. vous saurais.. que je suis la d'accord ? Maintenant laissez-moi avec papa allez dans notre chambre à.. papa et moi.. il vous re.. joindra.. d'accord ?

-Oui maman. Maman on t'aime ! Dirent Severus, James et Lily d'une même voix pleine de sanglot.

-Toi aussi Sev..verus ! Lâche.. ton père.. s'il.. te.. plait. Il obtempéra

-Luna tien le coup te débloque complètement ! Dis nous ou tu es on va venir et te sauvez !

-Non.. Je.. je.. ne veux.. pas. Harry.. Blaise.. Je vous aime.. Dit à nos proches.. se qu'il s'est passez.. Ils.. ont besoin de comp..prendre.. notre.. relation.. notre.. Com..Complicité.. Et surtout.. de comprendre.. Ma mort.. Ils ont le droit.. Harry.. fronce pas.. les sourcils.. Comme ça.. ! …

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi !

-Blaise..

-Il a raison !

-Harry..

-…

-..

-..

-Draco.. Je suis.. au courant.. pour..tes.. sentiments.. Il.. Il.. a les.. même.. Je te laisse prendre.. soins de lui..

Draco et Harry se regardèrent les sourcils froncer et tous deux en pleur !

-Vous.. vous.. avez ma.. Bénédiction.. Prenez.. soins de tout.. le monde !

Il y eu un silence pesant puis Luna leur dit ou elle était, qu'elle veillerait sur eux, qu'elle était désolée qu'elle les attendrait, qu'elle les aimait et elle leur dit adieu puis après on entendit un autre coup de feu et le hurlement d'Harry résonna dans toute la maison faisant descendre James et Lily précipitamment car Severus était rester à la porte et put donc tout entendre. Ils coururent tous les trois dans les bras de leur père qui continua à hurler, à pleurer, Blaise cria, pleura.

Les policiers partirent chercher les corps laissant toutes ses personnes ensemble, les laissant réaliser ce qui venais de se passez, laissant des enfants qui viennent de perdre leur mère, un homme qui venait de perdre sa femme, son petit ange, la mère de ses enfants, un autre sa meilleur amie, sa sœur de cœur, un autre sa cousine, un autre sa belle-fille, une femme qui venait de perdre une très bonne amie. Ils les laissèrent expliquer à ces même enfants que leur mère étais partie, qu'elle était morte, qu'ils ne la reverrais plus.. Ils les laissèrent coucher ces mêmes enfants qui avait tellement pleurer dans les bras de leur père, qui avaient crié qu'ils mentaient tous, qui avaient ensuite réaliser ce que cela impliquer, qui s'étaient endormi d'épuisement et que quand on essayer de les séparé d'Harry, ce dernier gémissait autant que ses enfants qui se réveiller pour crier. Ils les laissèrent appeler leur proches, leur dire que c'était urgent et qu'il fallait venir au plus vite. Ils les laissèrent tout simplement avec leur traumatisme.

Ce n'étais pas possibles..

1 h 30 plus tard

Sur un des canapé Harry était coller à Blaise, qui ne se laissez toucher par personnes d'autre, dans les bras de Sirius qui ne voulait plus le lâcher et ses enfants tous endormi dans ses bras. Draco et Hermione de chaque côté de se canapé sans pour autant les toucher. Et sur le canapé d'en face il y avait Severus, Narcissa, Lucius qui les regardèrent inquiet en voyant leur yeux rouge et bouffie ou même les larmes dans le yeux d'Harry et Blaise ainsi que de ceux des enfants qui continuèrent à pleurer dans leur sommeil.. Et Xenophilius les yeux dans le vague qui était là sans vraiment y être !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Commença prudemment Severus Snape.

-Ou est Luna ? Demanda ensuite Narcissa ce qui apporta les larmes aux yeux de tout le monde et gemirent Blaise et Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que..

-Elle.. elle est morte.. Fit Sirius.

Xenophilius les regarda et leur sourit tristement comme s'il était déjà au courant. Il n'eut aucune autre réaction alors que Narcissa elle se mit à hyper ventiler soutenu par Severus et son mari qui eux déglutirent, essayant de ne rien montrer même si leur peine se voyait.

-Quand nous avions 15 ans, Blaise et moi, nous nous sommes fait kidnapper par quelqu'un qui s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor, c'était un homme de 40 ans, d'une beauté sans égal, une beauté froide. C'était aussi un pédophile, mégalomane et un psychopathe. Il voulait se créer un Harem et malheureusement pour nous nous étions à son gout. Commença Harry avant de s'interrompre n'arrivant plus à parler.

-Là-bas nous avons rencontré plusieurs personnes, 5 pour être exact, il y avait quelqu'un qui s'appelait Cédric Diggory il avait 16 ans puis une Cho Chang de 16 ans aussi, une Pansy Parkinson et un Theodore Nott qui avais comme nous 15 ans et il y avait surtout une certaine Luna Lovegood qui elle avait 14 ans tout juste.. Continua Blaise

Tout le monde les regarda avec effroi alors que Xenophilius lui se laissait enfin allez à pleurer, il avait toujours cru qu'elle avait fuguer pour vivre le parfais petit amour avec Harry !

-Nous.. Tom.. Il.. Nous.. Harry inspira profondément et repris. Tom nous droguait, pour que l'on couche tous ensemble et pouvoir nous regarder, il nous torturer, nous isolait quelque fois pendant plusieurs jours voir même des mois, il nous affamait, nous prostituait puis il violait. Il voulait être un roi et il l'était. Puis quand Cédric et Cho ont eut 18 ans il les tua.

-A ce moment la ça faisait un ans déjà que Luna, Harry et moi nous étions là-bas et pour faire son deuil il ne nous touchait plus mais il nous regardait faire et nous filmait, ils faisait de nous ses marionnettes, il mettait les vidéo sur internet, puis il recommençait encore et encore, allait chercher d'autre personnes, les tuait à leur 18 ans et cela jusqu'à nos 17 ans et que l'on découvrent avec Harry que Luna était enceinte de 2 mois !

-Non ! cria Narcissa en regardant James.

-Par chance on savait que Tom était stérile et que pendant plus de 4 mois il faisait en sorte que ce soit Harry qui ne couche qu'avec les 3 filles qu'il y avait à ce moment-là. On savait donc que c'était Harry le père.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça.. ? Demanda Draco perplexe

-Parce qu'il voulait le faire souffrir Harry était son préférer mais aussi son souffre-douleur. Il était tombé amoureux de lui. Enfin si quelqu'un comme lui pouvait avoir des sentiments..

-Non il voulait simplement m'avoir sous son contrôle.

-Mais tu l'étais déjà. Dit Severus

-Hum.. En fait j'exécrer tellement cet homme que peut importe la quantité de drogue qu'il me passait pour que je couche avec lui elle ne fonctionnait pas quand c'était pour lui.

-Et pourquoi enfin désolé de la question mais pourquoi il ne te violait pas quand même ? Demanda Lucius avoir quelques hésitations.

-Parce que c'était un malade qui voulait qu'on bande pour lui, qu'on bande quand il nous prenait, quand il nous faisait mal ect.. Dit méchamment Blaise

-Dans tout les cas je suis le père de James..

-Et pourquoi te faire coucher seulement toi qu'avec les filles d'ailleurs ? Enfin il voulait te faire souffrir mais comment pouvait-il savoir que ça te ferait le plus souffrir ? Remarqua Hermione

-Hum…. Parce que.. Je suis gay. Et que j'était amoureux de Theodore, bref quand on a appris qu'elle était enceinte, il a tué Théo, j'ai blessé Voldemort au visage on s'est enfuit et j'ai épouser Luna car on ne voulait pas d'enfants hors mariage et qu'elle voulait le garder.

….

5 ans et 4 mois plus tard

-PAPA DÊPECHE TOI, SINON ON SERA EN RETARD A L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE FRED ET GEORGE ET JE SUIS SUR QU'ILS VOUDRONT SE VENGEAIT ! Cria Lily près de la porte d'entrer avec Sirius, James qui râler, Severus et Draco

-QU'IL ESSAYE POUR VOIR ! Répondit simplement Harry

40 minutes plus tard ils étaient je les jumeaux Weasley qui ne voulais pas se séparer bien que tout deux en couple avec toute leur famille, nombreuse, Blaise et Hermione et leur fille de 4 ans Rose Zabini !

-Parrain ! Cria-t-elle en sautant dans les bras d'Harry qui la réceptionna sans aucune difficulté en la faisant tourner

-Salut ma puce !

-Oublie pas que c'est ma famille tu n'as même pas intérêt a me la voler !

-Voilons mon caramel c'est n'est pas de ma faute si elle me préfère à toi !

-De toute façon c'est NOTRE père. Dirent James, Lily et Severus d'une même voix !

Tout le monde ricana en les voyant ceux là n'était pas prêteur pour un sou.

La journée se passa sans accro, Draco et Harry se tournant toujours autour sous le regard exaspérer de tout le monde qui voulais qu'ils sautent le pas. D'un coup Severus demanda la parole et dis :

-Papa, je t'aime mais vraiment il faut faire quelque chose, tu nous exaspère !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

-Toi et Draco. S'exclama tout le monde. C'est pour quand ?

Recrachant le verre qu'il buvait Harry les regarda les yeux ronds

-Mais

-Mais rien papa. Le coupa Lily

-Tu l'aime et il t'aime. Continua James

-Et mieux de tout on l'aime et maman l'aimait. Finit Sev'

-Laisse toi vivre ! Aichèrent-ils ensembles

Harry regarda Draco celui-ci hocha la tête et dis

-Je t'aime, et j'ai besoin de toi !

A cette réplique qui fessait penser à leur première rencontre tout ce qui était là éclatèrent de rire.

-Bien, je crois qu'il faut avancer ! Dit Harry en se jetant sur son nouveaux compagnons les larmes aux yeux avec une penser pour son petit ange.

Les enfants eux eurent une penser pour leur mère :

-Et voilà il va passez à autre chose, on a réalisé ta dernière volonté, mais on te garanti maman qu'on garde un œil sur lui compte sur nous et attend nous, on aura plein de chose à te dire !

FIN

Je suis vraiment trop triste, sans mentir faire ça a ma Luna d'amour ! Je dois avouez que je n'imaginez pas cette fic comme ça quand je les commencer mais après j'ai tout changer de base je voulais vraiment mais concentrer sur le HPDM mais je pouvais pas le faire si Luna étais vivante car dans cette fiction Luna et Harry avec ce qu'ils on traverser la fin de leur histoire ne peux que ce finir a cause de la mort dans ma tête et au fur et a mesure de l'histoire je voulais surtout montrer que l'on doit quand même avancer dans la vie même si j'avoue ne pas trop l'avoir développer mais bon c'est ma deuxième fanfiction seulement je débute.

Bref j'espère que vous avez aimez ! Dite moi ce que je dois changer, améliorer dans ma façon d'écrire car je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite !

Espérant que vous avez passez un bon moment à lire !


End file.
